Antes do Por do Sol
by Yukari Higurashi
Summary: Inuyasha vai a casa de Kagome terminar o namoro. Nada mais era como antes. Porém, ele descobre que a garota só tem um dia de vida, e decide faze-la feliz uma ultima vez...antes que o sol se ponha. "Inuyasha...quando me levará para ver o por do sol?".


**Às vezes, só nos damos conta de quanto algo é valioso, quando estamos prestes a perde-lo, ai, já pode ter tarde demais.**

O hanyou de orbes dourados caminhava apressado. Desta vez ele não ia voltar atrás com sua decisão de terminar com ela. Não, não tinha mais volta, nada mais era como antes. Ele sabia. Desde o começo que não era pra sempre, e por mais que parecesse cruel da parte dele, não a amava mais.

A ternura, inocência e o amor com que a relação deles começara há dois anos haviam acabado. Tudo que restava eram brigas e ressentimentos, e ele sabia que a culpa era principalmente dela.

Sim. Ela que sempre exigia coisas demais dele. Que se preocupava com coisas estupidas como o dia dos namorados, e principalmente, com sua insistencia em pedir que a leva-se para ir ver o por do sol na praia, por achava "romantico" !

Ele não tinha mais tempo para as bobagens de sua namorada, queria sair com seus amigos no fim de semana, conhecer novas pessoas, se prender a uma garota só não era mais o suficiente.

Parou em frente à conhecida casa amarela. Tocou a campainha e esperou pacientemente esperou que uma mulher com uma expressão irritada abrisse a porta.

- Sabia que era você...Inuyasha. – Falou ela.

- Preciso falar com a Kagome. – Disse sem mais justificativas.

- Escute rapaz, entre, precisamos conversar. – Suspirou pesarosa.

A senhora conduziu o rapaz até a sala. Ele observava cada parte daquele lugar tão familiar, muitas lembranças invadiram sua mente.

- Por favor Inuyasha, sei que vocês dois estão passando por alguns problemas e bom…isso tem feito muito mal a minha filha.

- Eu entendo, também sinto a mesma coisa, é por isso que eu…

- Você não entendeu rapaz. – Ela o cortou. – A Kagome só tem mais um dia de vida…E eu não vou permitir que você a faça sofrer mais.

Inuyasha perdeu a voz. Se coração batia desesperado. Aquilo era mentira…Definitivamente, tinha que ser mentira !

A sua Kagome não podia morrer.

- M-mas…por que ela não me disse nada ? – Indagou o hanyou angustiado.

- Ela não sabe. Quando recebemos o diagnóstico de que ela não tinha salvação, decidimos não contar nada, pois queriamos nossa filha vivendo como uma menina normal até o fim – Explicou a mulher, com os olhos marejados.

- E como pode ter tanta certeza de que Kagome só tem mais um dia de vida ?

- O medico disse que ela sofre de uma estranha doença, que "envelheceu" seu coração, fazendo com que ficasse cada vez mais frágil, até parar de vez. A espectativa era que isso ocorreria um mês depois da ultima consulta e bem…

- Entendi. Eu vou falar com ela. – Respondeu decidido, porém, não menos atordoado com tudo que ouvira.

- Por favor…não faça minha filha sofrer mais…- Pediu a mulher.

- Senhora…eu realmente preciso falar com ela ! – Exclarou subindo as escadas que davam para o quarto dela.

* * *

- Hei, Kagome, sou eu, Inuyasha. – Anunciou o jovem ao abrir a porta do quarto da moça.

- Inuyasha ! – A jovem, que estava deitada, se levantou surpresa. Quando fora a ultima vez em que ele lhe visitara ? Nem se lembrava mais.

- Eu…queria saber…- O rapaz não sabia como dizer aquilo. Sempre fora tão fácil reclamar e brigar com ela, mas por que era tão dificil dizer algumas palavras gentis ? – Como tem passado ? Faz tempo que não nos vimos né ?

- Estou bem sim, obrigada por se preocupar. – Respondeu, melancólica.

- Hei, o que acha de sairmos amanha ?

- Amanhã ? Mas…por que isso agora? "Pensei que ele estivesse vindo terminar tudo…"

- Ah sei lá…acho que…fiquei com saudade do tempo que em saiamos assim sabe ? Coisa de namorado.

A menina continuou sem entender nada. Desde quando ele se tornara tão atencioso assim? Mas decidiu aceitar o convite, fazia tempo mesmo que não saia de casa.

- Tudo bem…pode ser, hum…duas horas ?

- Por mim tudo bem. – Inuyasha respondeu com um sorriso, embora estivesse quebrado por dentro.

* * *

_- Inuyasha onde esteve ? Tentei te ligar a tarde toda ! – Ela questionava, com um tom de voz irritado. _

_- Cala a boca garota , desde de quando te devo satisfação ? – O rapaz definitivamente não tinha paciencia para as crises de ciumes dela. E dai que saíra com os amigos na noite anterior e passara o dia seguinte dormindo de ressaca ? E vida era dele, e fazia o bem quisesse com ela. _

_- DESDE QUANDO SE TORNOU MEU NAMORADO IDIOTA ! – Pelos gritos dela, teve a certeza de que estava chorando ao telefone._

_- Então acho que prefiro não ser seu namorado ! _

_- Eu te odeio !_

_- Òtimo. Pelo menos em alguma coisa concordamos ! – Depois disso, desligou o telefone, irritado. Sabia que certamente ela passaria o resto do dia chorando, mas não ligou. _

O hanyou não conseguia dormir. Em sua mente, cenas de todas as ultimas discussões que tivera com ela. Quando foi que tudo ficou daquele jeito ? Quando deixara de se importar , de querer que as coisas entre os dois voltassem a ser como antes ?

Teria mesmo deixado de amar Kagome ?

Talvez, ele fosse egoista demais, idiota demais. Egoista, por pensar só nele e apenas em seus proprios sentimentos, e idiota, a ponto de não perceber o quanto estava ferindo ela.

* * *

Duas da tarde. Inuyasha tocava a campainha angustiado. Será que viera tarde ? Gritou o nome dela. Nada. Apertou o botão novamente. Nada. Mas que diabos estava acontecendo ?

- Hei ! Inuyasha !

Virou-se para ver quem o chamava. Era ela, acompanhada da mãe. Sorria como a muito não a via sorrir. Vestia um vestido lilás delicado e os longos cabelos negros, estavam soltos. Ficou um tempo admirando sua namorada. Como nunca se dera conta da beleza dela ?

– Estava esperando há muito tempo ? Desculpe-me…precisei ir ao médico. – Explicou ela, docemente.

- Querida, por que não entram e comem alguma coisa antes de irem ? Lembre-se, o medico disse para se alimentar bem. – Recomendou a mãe.

- Não precisa. – Respondeu balançando a cabeça . Não estou com fome. Inuyasha, espere só mais um pouco, vou no quarto pegar minha bolsa ok ?

- Tudo bem, eu espero. – Ao ouvir isso, a moça entrou animada em casa. Estava visivelmente ansiosa .

- Quer dizer que foram ao médico ? – Indagou, ao ter certeza de que Kagome não ouviria. – O que ele disse ?

- Que minha filha está terrivelmente fraca. Seu coração pode parar a qualquer momento. – A mulher falava com uma voz melancolica.

- Não acha melhor então que ela fique em casa ?

- Não quero que minha Kagome passe seus ultimos momentos trancada dentro de um quarto. Quero que ela sejá feliz. Inuyasha...prometa que fará minha filha feliz, por favor. Pelo menos…neste ultimo dia.

- Eu…prometo. – Prometia também a si mesmo que não deixaria que nada estragasse aqueles ultimos momentos que teria ao lado dela. Que faria de Kagome, a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

- Estou pronta ! – Anunciou a sorridente garota.

- Kagome espere . – Pediu a mãe. – Não vai se despedir ?

A menina sorriu e a estendeu os braços, ela não entendeu por que a mãe a abraçava de forma tão desesperada ? Era como se tivesse medo de perde-la, caso a soltasse. Ela sussurou um "Eu te amo" com os olhos marejados. Mas não chorou. Não na frente da filha. Apenas observou calada a saida do casal.

Enquanto caminhavam sem saber exatamente para onde ir, ambos não trocaram uma só palavra. Um clima de tensão se estabeleceu. O que falar ? A tempos já não sabiam o que era conversar, já todas as vezes em que tentavam, um dos dois saia magoado.

* * *

_- Aonde vai me levar Inuyasha ? – Indagou a garota. Ele ligou dizendo que passaria em sua casa as oito. Ela imaginou que o rapaz lhe preparara algum tipo de surpresa. E mais uma vez, estava enganada. _

_- Hum…por que não escolhe um lugar onde queira ir ? _

_- Você me chama pra sair e ainda quer que eu escolha o lugar !?_

_- Oras, pare de reclamar, não foi você mesma quem disse que queria sair ? _

_- Isso realmente me irrita. Você sempre quer me empurrar todas as decisões importantes. Por que não escolhe você ao menos uma vez na vida ? – Reclamou, frustrada._

_- Já vai começar…- Inuyasha virou os olhos, impaciente. _

_- Me leva pra casa ! – Protestou. A noite com que ela tanto ansiava acabava ali. _

_- O que ? Mas acabamos de sair…_

_- Me leva pra casa. IDIOTA ! _

* * *

O rapaz balançou a cabeça tentando espantar aquela lembraça. Não, desta vez seria diferente. Quantas vezes brigaram por causa deste mesmo assunto ? E tudo que ela queria era que ao menos uma vez ele a surpreende-se, escolhe-se um lugar que fosse especial para ambos.

- Acho que podemos andar um pouco pela cidade, comer alguma coisa… - Ele resolveu quebrar o gelo. Kagome olhou-o confusa, realmente não esperava aquela atitude dele. Mas não falou nada, tudo estava indo tão estranhamente bem, que teve medo de estragar aquele momento . Então, apenas sorriu para o hanyou.

Durante aquela tarde, eles voltaram a ser os dois adolescentes apaixonados que juraram ficar juntos eternamente. Para o resto do mundo, aquele era apenas um típico sábado verão…mas para ambos, ela o dia mais especial desde que começaram a sair.

No final das contas, haviam se esquecido como era bom poder andar de mãos dadas, corar com uma palavra carinhosa, enfim, haviam se esquecido de como era bom amar.

- Agora…é a hora da sua surpresa… – Disse Inuyasha, sorrindo ao ver a expressão de surpresa e felicidade da namorada. Ele tirou uma pano no bolso de vendou-a .

- Inuyasha…o que está tramando agora ? – Ela perguntou rindo. – Estou curiosa !

- Já disse…é sur-pre-sa .

Para chegar ao tal lugar, era preciso uma boa caminhada. E de fato, Kagome agradeceu por não poder ver as pessoas que passavam por eles, certamente, achando-os loucos os algo parecido.

- Chegamos. Pode abrir os olhos agora .

* * *

_- Hei Inuyasha ! Veja isto ! – A menina atravessara os corredores do colégio para chegar até ele. Irritado, o jovem disse algo aos amigos e veio ao encontro dela . _

_- O que foi ? Pra que tanto escândado Kagome ?_

_- Lembra que eu te falei que sempre quis ver o pôr-do-sol na praia ? A Ayame me deu o mapa para um lugar bem afastado no alto de um penhasco. Ela falou que é o melhor lugar de toda a cidade ! Vamos lá Inuyasha ? Por favor…_

_- Bah ! Quanta bobagem. O dinheiro que agente vai gastar pra chegar nesse fim de mundo ai, dá pra pagar um cinema . Você tem ideias muito estranhas..._

_- Idiota ! – Protestou ela. – Eu quero muito ir a esse lugar. Por favor Inuyasha…prometa que me levará para ver o pôr-do-sol algum dia…_

_

* * *

  
_

_- Ah. – Ele suspirou impaciente e sem se importar. – Tudo bem…eu prometo. _

- … - Uma lágrima cortou o rosto da jovem quando abriu os olhos o pode contemplar a paisagem. Definivamente, não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam…

Aquilo era um sonho. Agora tinha absoluta certeza de que nada daquilo podia ser real. Lá estava , o céu, o mar, e parte da cidade onde vivera toda a sua vida.

Sentou-se e ficou ali, parada, deliciando-se com aquele momento único, desejando que fosse eterno.

- Droga…- Resmungou o hanyou. – O céu está nublado.

- Não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que o sol aparecerá na hora certa . – Ela animou-o, otimista. - Inuyasha…ontem, você foi na minha casa terminar comigo…não é ?

- Kagome…- Ele se assustou com a pergunta, o que iria dizer ? Apenas acentiu com a cabeça.

- Por que será que as coisas não podiam continuar como eram antes ? Queria…voltar no tempo…e viver de novo, a época em que éramos felizes. – Ela abaixou o rosto, escondendo as lágrimas que teimavam em cair de seus olhos.

- … - Mais uma vez, ficou sem palavras. Era como se uma adaga atravessasse seu peito. E tentava ele mesmo responder mentalmente aos questionamentos da garota. "Por que ?"

- Sabe…acho que fui uma idiota mesmo, sempre acreditei que o amor era pra sempre, talvez, todos os tolos que se apaixonam pela primeira vez acreditam nisso. Não concorda comigo ?

- Somos dois tolos então… - Ele refletiu olhando o horizonte. A garota virou-se para encara-lo. Aquela era a primeira conversa sincera que os dois tinham há tempos. – Apenas dois anos de namoro e veja aonde chegamos... – O rapaz disse a ultima frase com um sorrido melancólico.

Kagome acreditava que aquilo era um adeus . Que seu querido Inuyasha estava fazendo todas aquelas coisas gentis para no final dizer " Acho melhor cada um seguir seu caminho daqui para frente" ou algo do tipo.

Pa ele, também era uma despedida. A mais dolorosa das despedidas. Nunca mais veria aquele sorriso, nunca mais ouviria aquelas bobagens que só ela falava. Nunca mais poderia beija-la. E quanto tempo perdera brigando com ela…implicando com seu jeito de olhar a vida ?

Sem pensar em mais nada, Inuyasha segurou as delicadas mãos dela e a trouxe para mais perto. A jovem esitou um pouco, tinha medo de beija-lo, pois sabia o quanto sentiria falta de seus beijos, depois que tudo acabasse. Não queria chorar depois. Mas no final, os lábios dele roçaram nos dela. Ambos queriam mais, Inuyasha a abraçou e intensificou o beijo.

A necessidade de ar fez com que se separassem. Se entreolharam por alguns instantes e sorriram, satisfeitos.

- Estou cansada…- Disse ela. Não entendia examante o que sentia, mas era como se seu corpo pedisse desesperadamente por descanso. – Vamos voltar ?

- Não ! – Exclamou . – Ainda não vimos o pôr-do-sol.

- Inuyasha...acho que viemos no dia errado. Quem sabe possamos tentar outra vez ? Quando o tempo estiver melhor ?

- Você não entende Kagome…tem que ser hoje. – Não havia outro dia . Aquele era o ultimo. – MALDIÇÃO ! - Esmurrou o chão com força, desolado. A moça não realmente não entendia o que passava com ele.

Um tempo se passou sem que trocassem palavra.

- INUYASHA ! – Ela gritou, chamando a atenção do hanyou que tinha a cabeça baixa. – O céu está ficando limpo, veja !

Ele ergueu a cabeça e viu que era verdade. Em pouco tempo, foi possivel ver o sol desaparencendo, como se fosse engolido pelo mar. O céu manchado de vermelho e laranja, completava a paisagem.

- Kagome é melhor voltarmos, você deve estar muito cansada.

- Sim…- Acentiu ela. Inuyasha a carregou nas costas todo o percurso. A jovem estava se esforçando para se manter acordada, por mais que os olhos insistissem em se fechar. Mesmo assim, seu coração estava acelerado.

TU DUM

- Estou ouvindo…as batidas do seu coração. – O rapaz sabia que a vida dela estava pouco a pouco escapando de suas mãos. Queria poder impedir tudo aquilo . Queria que fosse apenas um sonho. Mas não era. A verdade, era que Kagome estava morrendo.

_- Hei Inuyasha, tão falando por ai que a Higurashi do 3ºC gosta de você. – Um amigo veio lhe informar. Conhecia Kagome Higurashi. Sabia que era uma aluna esforçada e popular, mas nunca imaginara que ela gostasse dele. _

_Decidiu tirar toda a historia a limpo. Foi falar com a garota. A noticia do namoro dos dois se espalhou rapidamente pela escola. Ambos eram apenas jovens comuns que se apaixonaram. _

_- Eu amo você . – Ele disse, acariciando os cabelos dela, tinham matado a ultima aula para se encontrar, já que eram de turmas diferentes. _

_- Eu também amo você ! _

As coisas, que já não iam bem, pioraram quando eles se formaram. O contato que antes era todo dia, se tornou raro. Ele foi para a faculdade, conheceu outras garotas, e não queria mais ficar preso a um relacionamento problematico.

Agora percebia, como havia sido um completo idiota.

- Inuyasha…se é verdade que existe reencarnação, eu realmente gostaria de ser sua namorada outra vez, em uma nova vida… - Conclui ela.

- Feh ! Não diga coisas sem sentido.

* * *

_- Inuyasha…você ainda me ama ? – Aquela havia sido a pior briga que já haviam tido, fora a ultima, antes de ficarem semanas sem se ver. Depois de tantas acusações de traições, insultos e lágrimas, por parte dela, a jovem não conseguiu conter a pergunta. _

_ - …- Ele não respondeu, virou-se e foi embora . _

* * *

- Kagome…eu quero que saiba, que nunca deixei de amar você.

TU – DUM

- Fico feliz…por ouvir isso. Espero, que possamos ver o por-do-sol juntos mais vezes.

Ela sorriu. Mas sentia que não suportaria mais, e adormeceu, para um sono do qual jamais acordaria.

O hanyou sentiu o corpo de sua amada pesar, suas mãos, que seguravam firmemente seus ombros, agora estavam soltas, ao lado do corpo da mesma, sem vida, sem calor…mortas. Apenas uma lágrima cortou seu rosto ao ver que ela não estava mais lá. Não choraria. Não era justo chorar só depois da morte dela, quantas lágrimas Kagome derramara em vão por ele ?

Continuou a caminhada, que agora seguia em silêncio. As primeiras estrelas começavam a surgir no céu.

Inuyasha começou a refletir sobre todos aqueles acontecimentos. No dia anterior, fora a casa dela terminar tudo, achava que se não houvesse compromisso, se não tivesse mais que vê-la, não sofreria mais. Grande ironia do destino, se ontem, ele mesmo desejava nunca mais ver Kagome, hoje, tudo o que mais queria, era poder ver seu sorriso outra vez.

Nunca acreditara em amor eterno, mas mesmo sem querer, aquele sentimento de culpa e arrependimento, o acompanharia para sempre, junto do amor da garota.

**FIM**


End file.
